The present invention relates to certain novel pyridyloxyphenoxyalkanoates and alkenoates, and to the R-enantiomers thereof which are useful as herbicides. The present invention also relates to herbicidal compositions containing these novel compounds; to methods of using these compounds for the control of weeds in non-crop areas as well as in the presence of valuable crops; and to novel intermediates used to make these compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,743 describes novel .alpha.-[4-(3'-fluoro-5'-halopyridyl-2'-oxy)-phenoxy]propionic acid derivatives having herbicidal activity.